This multi-purpose landscaping tool falls under classification 172 as an earth working tool, sub-classification 19, as an apparatus with a primary function of cutting sod, and sub-classification 329, an earth working element having a handle for manipulating and supporting it, and sub-classification 720, as an apparatus comprising an earth working blade, usually operating in a horizontal position, which operated below the surface of the ground to make a horizontal cut or to lift the soil and permit it to return to substantially the original position without any lateral shifting thereof.
The following table contains any prior art similar to this device but are generally used for different purposes.
Patent #NameYear05609213Sod Cutting Edger and Trencher1997 expired05983616-1Garden Tool for cutting weeds and . . .1999 expired01917333-1Wheel hoe193302988157Cultivator196101006758Lawn Edger Trimmer191100387333Cultivator188800161048Sod Cutter186501428581Wheel Hoe192202639654Scraper type cultivating tool195300045926Sod Cutter18651,157,809Trench Cutter and Edge Trimmer19151,180,783Device for trimming lawns19162,001,921Lawn Edger19351,693,808Lawn Edging Implement1928